Vinsmoke Yonji
| affiliation = Vinsmoke Family; Germa Kingdom; Germa 66 | occupation = | epithet = | age = 21 | birth = March 2nd }} "Winch Green" Vinsmoke Yonji is the fourth son and youngest child of the Vinsmoke Family, making him both a prince of the Germa Kingdom and a commander in its military arm, Germa 66. Appearance As noted by the Straw Hats, Yonji heavily resembles his brother Sanji; he has almost identical facial features, including the curly eyebrows common to the Vinsmoke siblings. However, his hair is slicked back into a cowlick, his eyebrows curl in the inverse direction (both face the left side of his face), and he lacks facial hair. Yonji wears all dark clothing, with his shirt bearing the number "66" and his hooded cloak bearing the number "4". He wears a striped belt with the Germa 66 Jolly Roger as a belt buckle, metal gloves, and sunglasses and earphones on the top of his head. As a child, Yonji had a small cowlick on the top of his head, and he wore a light shirt with the number 4 on it. Personality As Nami observed, Yonji, like his older brother Sanji, exhibits some lecherous qualities. He is immediately struck by Nami's beauty, and is seen ogling Nami's bounty poster when Germa 66 depart from their brief meeting with the Straw Hats. In all other respects, however, Yonji is very different from Sanji. He has been described as callous and stingy, refusing to help a dying Luffy and challenging the Straw Hats to plunder the Germa 66 ship for the cure for Luffy's condition. His elder sister, Reiju, claimed that he was rotten to the core. He is also proud, getting angry at Reiju when she humiliated him in front of the Straw Hats. This proud nature was in evidence again when, upon suffering defeat at Sanji's hands, Yonji was infuriated and swore to make the latter pay for his actions. As a child, Yonji was a vicious bully, joining his two eldest brothers in mercilessly beating and mocking Sanji's compassion in preparing food for others; this shows that he did not tolerate or value any trait which he believed was worthless to royals. In the present day, Sanji himself claims that, despite his hopes to the contrary, all of the members of his family have only gotten worse with time; therefore, Yonji has presumably not changed his ways since his childhood. Yonji is also very mindful of his family's affairs, deciding to not get involved with the Straw Hats in order to ensure that Sanji's wedding would not be jeopardized. He also tried to reprimand Sanji after hearing that Sanji was refusing to cooperate with their family's plans for an alliance with Big Mom, but was promptly overpowered by Sanji in retaliation. Abilities and Powers Being part of the Vinsmoke Family, Yonji possesses political power over the Germa Kingdom, as well the World Government. Unlike the members of most royal families, he (as well as his father and siblings) are also the commanders of their kingdom's military, directly leading their forces in combat and other activities. Yonji's father, Vinsmoke Jajji, claimed that he was a formidable fighter. However, after a hostile encounter with Sanji, it is implied that his strength is considerably less than his older brother's; while Sanji was visibly unharmed after their fight, Yonji's face was severely deformed and required treatment. He possesses some degree of durability, as he appeared largely unharmed by his sister Reiju's kick despite her using enough force to send him flying several meters away. After his fight with Sanji, Yonji's face was deformed as though it was a piece of dented metal; a doctor attempted to repair it appropriately, using first a hammer and then a machine press. Neither of these processes induced much pain or any injury in Yonji. He also has quick reaction speed, as he was able to put up a defense against Reiju's unexpected kick. Equipment Being from the technologically advanced Vinsmoke Family, Yonji possesses high-tech equipment. He possesses shoes that allow him to levitate in midair. History Past Yonji was born on the same day as his three brothers, being the fourth son and youngest child of the Vinsmoke Family. During their childhood, Yonji and his brothers viciously bullied Sanji for serving food to those they considered to be rats. Totland Arc Yonji first encountered Luffy's Sanji Retrieval Team right after they entered Big Mom's waters. Luffy's group mistook him for Sanji until Yonji revealed otherwise. Once he saw Nami, he became love-struck. Seeing that the Thousand Sunny was not the ship Sanji was on, Yonji was about to leave. Chopper called out to him, still calling him Sanji, much to Yonji's annoyance. Chopper begged for an antidote to Luffy's poisoning, but Yonji taunted the group to try to take it by force. His sister, Reiju, appeared and kicked Yonji for his rudeness. After Reiju cured Luffy of his condition, Yonji and Reiju left the Sanji retrieval team alone without making a scene. They also decided to pretend that they never saw the Straw Hats to prevent Sanji's marriage from being called off. He returned to his ship, eyeballing Nami's wanted poster. At some point upon arriving at Whole Cake Island, Yonji reunited with Sanji. The two had a hostile encounter with Yonji trying to force Sanji to comply with their father's wishes. In response, Sanji then overpowered Yonji, damaging his face in the process. While getting his face treated, Yonji expressed his surprise and bitterness over this defeat. After his face was fixed, Yonji cursed his brother and swore to get his revenge. Major Battles *Yonji and his brothers vs. Sanji *Yonji vs. Sanji (unseen) Trivia *''Yon'' means "four" in Japanese, referring to him being the fourth son of the Vinsmoke Family. *His cowlick resembles Sanji's from the 11th omake, Mugiwara Theatre - Family Time. References Site Navigation it:Vinsmoke Yonji ru:Винсмок Ёнджи Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Vinsmoke Family Category:Germa Kingdom Characters Category:Princes